Success or Failure
by DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns
Summary: Molly's success rate in love is next to null. Doing this for her sister didn't help matters either, but someone gives her an opportunity to snatch a little bit of love while she can. Muggle!AU


Note: Muggle!AU

* * *

Molly bit her lip, the pen in her hand unmoving from the catalogue underneath it. She was supposed to be circling the main attractions for people to see for the venue, but her mind wouldn't allow it.

"On a hilltop in the Niccone Valley is the enchanting and marvellously restored hamlet, Villa Bastia Estate…" she trailed off. The words were starting to fuse together, and she knew then that she was done for.

Perhaps drinking and working weren't a good combination as she thought.

It wasn't her fault, not entirely. She was here to scope out the venue for her sister's wedding, and while she was elated for Lucy and her fiance, Molly was in no condition to feel 'joyous' over the matter when she was safely away from others' concerned eyes.

Molly wanted love for herself. A person who she could say she couldn't live without. A soulmate that completed her in every way. She believed that she'd succeed in this one day, but for the past few weeks of planning Lucy's wedding, Molly's reminded of the fact that she didn't have that love yet.

When it was time to pick a venue, Lucy and her fiance had options they wanted to explore, and Molly jumped onto the opportunity to explore them fully. Anything to get away from all the lace, flowers, and seating arrangements. Now that Molly was here, the strive for a successful, peaceful evening was dwindling with every light shimmering in the elegant living space. She wanted to drink her sorrows away and cry in peace over how beautiful Villa Bastia was.

So that's what she was doing, foolishly attempting to work in the process. She set the pen down and sighed, grabbing the wine glass next to the catalogue and drinking from it. At least she hadn't failed in her 'drowning in sorrows' bit.

"Was the real plan to taste every wine the villa has to offer?" drawled a voice behind her.

Molly cursed and set her glass down quickly. She'd forgotten the fact that she wouldn't be alone in this place. The fiance's Best Man had come along for the trip as they were supposed to 'bond' with their positions at the wedding. It was rubbish. Utter rubbish.

She might have felt different if he weren't handsome yet completely against the name of marriage and love.

"God, Scorpius! Was the real plan for you to give me a heart attack?" Molly exclaimed, a hiccup following suit.

Scorpius shrugged nonchalantly and sat down in the chair next to the brunette. He ran a hand through his platinum blond hair, and Molly couldn't help but wonder how that would feel between her fingers.

Blasted wine and its ability to lower inhibitions. Stop it this instant.

"What are you doing anyway?" he asked, leaning closer to her to get a peek at the catalogue. "Circling attractions?"

"That's the idea," Molly replied, "at least it was the idea along with my trusty glass here." She tapped at the long stem of the wine glass for emphasis. "And I can't forget the ammo." Molly grabbed the wine bottle on her other side before setting it back down.

Scorpius scoffed softly and shook his head. "Quite the match-up there, Molly. Any progress in that idea?"

"Not at all."

"A shame, really."

"What do you care, anyway? You're only here out of obligation."

"Maybe I wanted to see that dazzling smile I've been fond of the past couple of weeks."

The statement made Molly smile without realizing it, and her thoughts were screaming at her not to. '_Do not fall for this guy. He's doesn't want love or to give it.' _Her heart wasn't cooperating and wanted her to take the compliment and run with it.

"Well, this dazzling smile as you put it won't be seen anymore while I need to circle the main attractions, compose said attractions onto the custom brochures Lucy wants, call the cater regarding space, and–" Molly paused when she noticed that Scorpius was staring at the rose pink slip she wore rather than her face. She snapped her fingers to get his attention.

"I...didn't listen to a word of what you just said." He grinned, licking his lips.

Molly rolled her eyes and stood up. That pushed logic in the lead of her inward race. "On that note, I'm going to try sleeping off the fuzzy in my mind."

She tucked her wine bottle under her arm, took her glass, and left the dining area. She weaved through the corridors till she found her room. It was unlocked, which Molly paid no mind, so the brunette entered with no problem. As soon as she was getting ready to set the glass on the drawer, Molly noticed that there were more things in her room than before.

"What on Earth…" Molly scanned the room completely before turning around at the sound of someone's tongue clicking.

Scorpius was leaning against the doorframe, a keycard between his fingers. "Guess the clerk thought we were a couple," he remarked, a smirk on his face.

Molly wanted nothing more than to slap it off...or kiss it off.

Damn it, woman. Concentrate!

"You didn't think to have the rooms fixed?" she questioned.

"I told you I wanted to see that smile," he replied, walking towards her.

Molly stepped backwards slowly, Scorpius being quicker and moving the glass and wine bottle away. Logic wanted to win desperately in this situation, but her body and heart were raging forward by making her stay still as his hands settled on her hips.

"We shouldn't do this," she whispered.

Scorpius licked his lips again, looking her up and down. Perhaps she hadn't been the only one that had too much to drink, potentially for the same reason. She glanced down at the way his lips moved as he said, "I don't care."

It only was a second before he leaned forward and kissed her. Her body won the race, and the fog in her mind clouded any judgement she should have. This wasn't the successful love that she wanted in her life, but it was a love she could cling to until then.

Her hands went into his hair, her earlier thoughts coming back with how silky and soft it was. She moaned into his lips at his light touches, her right leg rubbing on his. It wasn't long before she was lifted into his arms, set on the bed, and ravished for an amount of time she couldn't account for.

Though she did account for nearly breaking a piece of the headboard; she'd never forget that.

* * *

Molly's eyes opened with a squint, a dull ache in her head from the amount of alcohol she drank. A groan slipped past her lips as she glanced at the clock on the wall. It was 3 in the morning, barely any time since she remembered going to sleep. The arm wrapped around her waist allowed her to remember why she didn't have much time before sleeping.

It amused her that the one who dreaded love and didn't want anything to do with marriage himself– she found out was due to his own parents' divorce being something awful–was a cuddler. Perhaps it was all a front because he was afraid.

Despite that though, it would take more than this one night stand to change Scorpius. Molly knew that. She allowed her sulkiness to grow into her wine glass and take advantage of the situation. Yes, she was going to blame it on the alcohol.

Her success rate with finding love was next to nothing, but as she leaned into the welcoming, sleeping arms of Scorpius Malfoy, Molly was going to pretend that it didn't matter. It was a better comfort than having nothing.

That and the light from the window was making her head hurt worse, and Scorpius' head happened to block the light. She'd deal with everything when they were completely awake and sober.

* * *

Word Count: 1,327


End file.
